


I'll Take Today

by onechicagogurl



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: BFFP, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onechicagogurl/pseuds/onechicagogurl
Summary: My entry into the brettsey fan fiction prompt contest. Never done this before and I'm typing this on my phone so there may be typos.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 36
Kudos: 76





	I'll Take Today

I'll take today over yesterday, anyday  
I'll take lying in your arms tonight  
Over and above any love I've known  
Memories may find me, but they always be behind me  
I'll take today over yesterday, anyday

I'll Take Today by Gary Allan

****************************************************

Casey sat at his desk lost in thought. This past year had been rough what with Sylvie's birth mother dying and a pandemic. But now Thanksgiving was approaching and life was slowly returning to normal. Except it wasn't normal. Not really. Everything had changed and he didn't even know how or why.

Was it everyone at the house having to self isolate from their friends and family to keep them safe. Was it once again having to confront how fragile life could be. Or was it one Sylvie Brett.

As close as they had become the last few years their bond had deepened after Julie's death. And when the pandemic hit he often found himself sleeping on her couch when they were off shift. A suggestion of the CFD to keep all first responders in a bubble and him having no desire to continue being the third wheel with Severide and Stella. And having spent days upon days just the two of them his feelings had changed.

At this Casey shook his head and returned to filling out the forms in front of him. He wasn't in love with Sylvie. And even if he were what could she possibly find attractive in a 40 year old divorced man with a truckload of emotional baggage.

"Hey Matt"

Casey looked up to see Sylvie and tried to hide how happy he was to see her.

"Hi. What can I do for you?"

"I have a big ask. But you are in no way obligated to say yes."

"Go on."

Sylvie took a deep breath and then continued. "You know I was going home for Thanksgiving this year. Well as it turns out Hope is getting married on Friday and has asked me to be her maid of honor. I know I know. Awkward as hell especially considering she's marrying Kyle. But the thing is my name is mud in Fowlerton. Between Harrison, Hope, and Kyle there's no showing my face at the church except maybe if I were to show up with a certain handsome gentleman. You wouldn't have to say you were my boyfriend but if that's what people assume so be it. And..."

Casey put his hand up to stop the flow of words. Hope was marrying Kyle and had the nerve to ask Sylvie to be a part of it. Probably meant to humiliate her in front of her hometown. No way was that happening.

"Okay."

"Really. Just like that. I know this is way out of your comfort zone. Hell I feel like I'm stuck in some alternate universe romcom."

"I'll pick you up bright and early Thursday morning."

And he had. For the first time since Hallie had died he sat down to a real Thanksgiving dinner and Sylvie's parents had insisted he sleep in the guest room. The wedding was okay as weddings went if you ignored the fact that the visibly pregnant bride looked miserable and the groom looked like a deer caught in the headlights. But after about twenty minutes at the reception Sylvie grabbed a few beers and motioned to him to follow her.

They walked halfway over a bridge spanning a little creek. As they stopped Sylvie handed him one of the bottles and then seemingly downed her own in one swallow. She looked up at him with glassy eyes and then shocked him by taking his hand.

"First things first. Thank you for doing this. I know it was silly and it turns out I had nothing to worry about. But thank you. Second I think I've fallen in love with you. And I don't expect you to feel the same way. I know I'm not Hallie or Gabby and couldn't possibly take their place in your heart. I just wanted you to know. And if I've made things awkward and ruined our friendship say the word and I'll transfer out of 51 tomorrow. I..."

Casey put both bottles down and took Sylvie's other hand. He then pulled her towards him and very gently kissed her on the lips.

"I can't live in the past anymore, Sylvie. All we have is today. This moment. And I think I've fallen in love with you too."

Sylvie looked at him with tears running down her cheeks. As Casey wiped them away he heard a loud crack and the bridge gave way. Landing the two of them in very cold water. As the two made sure neither one was hurt Sylvie started laughing hysterically and Casey joined in.

"Do you think this is God's way of telling us this is a bad idea? Sylvie asked as she struggled to catch her breath.

Casey thought a moment and then said "No. I think it's God's way of saying to always expect the unexpected."

And as Casey helped a shivering Sylvie up the bank he felt at peace for the first time in years. This just might work he thought to himself. And as they reached dry ground he pulled her in for another kiss and hug and said to her "It's you and me now". 

The end.


End file.
